


Sorrow

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to hold her, soothe her, tell her that she wishes she could take the pain away but she stands there, mute and still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Vague spoilers for 3x05. Takes place the morning after.

Cora's eyes are red-rimmed and sore but she doesn't cry – though Sarah can see where her tears have been. She says nothing, barely blinks or moves and it is like dressing a doll. Sarah takes extra care handling her, hoping it would give the tiniest comfort but all the while feels so useless. How can she possibly console her? She has known death but she is not a mother (will never be that) and her lady's sorrow is something she can never feel.

Two children in graves, she thought feeling her heart ache in her chest for her. She doesn't know how that feels.

Her ladyship has not touched the food and only taken the smallest sips of tea. She isn't surprised but she will make sure she eats something later. She just looks at nothing, staring somewhere off in the distance, somewhere Sarah cannot follow.

"Is there anything I can do milady? Anything…" she says quietly and her voice makes Cora jerk and slowly face her.

"No," she says simply.

Sarah wants to do so much. She wants to hold her, soothe her, tell her that she wishes she could take the pain away but she stands there, mute and still.

Cora stands and Sarah doesn't miss the way her body shakes but then she reins herself in and takes a breath. She glances at her reflection, at the mourning dress and then away to her maid. She only has to extend her hand just a little and Sarah takes it. Her hand is cold and she squeezes it as if she can somehow give strength to this woman.

"Please ring milady, at any time," Sarah breathes and Cora gives a vague nod. She lets their hands go and heads out the door.

Sarah makes her way downstairs with the tray and Mrs Patmore takes it from her without a comment about the wasted food. She sits down and the kitchen girl, Ivy, hands her a cup of tea. She sees Thomas looking just as morose as the rest of them and he catches her eye. She thinks that if things hadn't changed then they might have been outside, smoking their way through their sadness. She almost wants him to cock his head to the right like he used to but he doesn't and when he turns away she drops her gaze down to her lap. People come in and out, no one really knowing what to do or say and Sarah sits there and waits for the bell.

_fin._


End file.
